


BEYOND

by kairasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairasan/pseuds/kairasan
Summary: After all, who is he if he's not Oikawa Tooru, the Grand King?





	

**"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE LIKE THAT?"** You slammed the door open. Your eyes were in tiny slits and your lips were turned into a snarl. You were seething. You could feel your blood boiling dangerously.

 

         He didn't answer. He remained silent as he downed his fifth can of beer. His hair was unkempt and his eye bags were deep. He hasn't been sleeping. He couldn't. He'd always find himself haunted with thoughts, with memories. They only served to break him more.

 

         After all, what was he if he wasn't Oikawa Tooru, _the_ Grand King?

 

         He's not that person anymore.

 

          The Grand King was forever gone. It's just Oikawa Tooru: the Tooru without a heart, the Tooru without vigor, the Tooru without volleyball.

 

          Volleyball was the only thing that he was good at. Now, it's gone. It's no longer in reach, it was _beyond_ his reach. He could never jump as high again to block, to hit his powerful spikes. Heck, he couldn't even do risky receives anymore. Not with his knee. Not with his fractured knee.

 

         "Tooru, look at me!" You were now in front of him. Your eyes were blazing. You were determined, _so_ determined. You wanted him to look at you. You wanted him to do so with his russet eyes, the one that you love, not the dull one that only bore holes on your face. "There is so much more...so much more into life than volleyball—"You touched his cheeks and then gasped. He grabbed your wrists a little too forcefully that you thudded on the floor. He was on top of you. His hold on you was tight and his strapped knees were beside your hips. You had never been this close before. You couldn't help but feel very embarrassed and intimidated at the same time.

 

          "...You..." He started but then paused. The sudden change of his calm expression terrified you. His nostrils were suddenly flaring and his mouth opened like a blooming cut. " _You know nothing_!"

 

          "Volleyball was the only thing I was good at," He was shouting and you were far too shocked and frightened that for a moment, you were petrified. You couldn't fight back. Not because you lacked the guts to do so. It was because he was sobbing. You have never seen Oikawa Tooru cry. Not in the whole seventeen years of your friendship. _Never_. You didn't know what to do.

 

         He had buried his head on your neck as he continued his outburst. He couldn't stop. He was shaking and gods he was screaming. But it didn't seem to matter. It didn't matter because it was _you_. He was selfish and he was a fool but you never left him. You stuck with him through thick and thin. You were never going to let him go astray.

 

 _God_ , he loved you for that.

 

         "...I know..." You sighed as you wrapped your arms around him. "I know a lot of good things about you, Tooru." 


End file.
